In today's society, many people carry mobile computing devices, such as cell phones, tablets, etc., with them. Use of such mobile computing devices continues to increase. Mobile computing devices are used by people in various places throughout much of their day. In particular, mobile computing devices are used by people when traveling in a vehicle, such as a car, truck, motorcycle, etc. At times, drivers of a vehicle may use a mobile computing device while driving. In some cases, use of mobile computing devices by drivers while driving has led to accidents because such use may be a distraction. Use of mobile computing devices to read or send text messages may especially be distracting to drivers and lead to accidents. Typically, sending and reading text messages requires a user to press keys/buttons on a keypad or touch-screen of a mobile phone. As such, drivers that send and read text messages while driving often take their eyes off the road and hands off the steering wheel to look at their mobile phone and type.
In recent years, text messaging has become a popular way to communicate. As such, more and more drivers are sending and reading text messages, e.g., short message system (SMS) messages, multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages, etc., while driving and getting into accidents as a result. Recognizing that text messaging plays a role in causing accidents, many people and organizations have spoken out against “texting” while driving. Despite the warnings, some drivers continue to succumb to the temptation to use their mobile computing devices while driving. Little, if anything, has been done to prevent drivers from texting and/or incentivize drivers not to text. While asking drivers to turn off or refrain from using their mobile computing devices while driving is a step in the right direction, more practical solutions to address the problems with texting while driving are desired.
Accordingly, new systems, devices, methodologies, and software are desired to limit or block access to text messaging capabilities by drivers while driving.